Your Smile, My World
by xYaoiDreamer
Summary: "Já alguma vez estiveste…tu sabes…por cima? Já alguma vez o fizeste a alguém?" Kuroko foi apanhado de surpresa. Porque raio estaria Kagami, àquela hora da noite, em pleno acto, a perguntar uma coisa daquelas? Rated M, mas muuuito fluff à mistura :3


_**«There comes a time when you meet someone and you just want to make them smile for the rest of your life.»**_

"Já alguma vez estiveste…tu sabes…por cima? Já alguma vez o….fizeste a alguém?"

Kuroko foi apanhado de surpresa. Porque raio estaria Kagami, àquela hora da noite, em pleno acto, a perguntar uma coisa daquelas?

"Taiga…ahn….por que é que me estás a perguntar isso…hng!…neste momento…?" – Kuroko sentia-se nas nuvens, estava quase a alcançar o clímax, com Kagami por cima de si. O rapaz de cabelo azul adorava quando o seu namorado o penetrava com mais força e mais profundamente quando estava quase "lá", o tigre sabia sempre quando o devia fazer e isso deixava Kuroko em êxtase, mas não percebeu o porquê da pergunta, até porque estavam os dois demasiado embrenhados no que estavam a fazer, ou assim pensava ele.

Kagami tentou explicar-se, mas um súbito espasmo espalhou-se pelo seu baixo-ventre e o rapaz obteve o segundo orgasmo daquela noite; Kuroko veio-se logo em seguida, enrolando as suas pernas à volta da cintura do seu amado com toda a força possível, sentido aquele momento ao máximo. Pouco depois, Kagami saiu de Kuroko, deixando-se rolar para o seu lado da cama e pondo um dos braços por baixo da cabeça do mais pequeno, que a usou desde sempre como almofada. Os dois deixaram-se ficar em conchinha durante muito tempo, a aproveitar cada momento que tinham depois de todas aquelas sensações, até que Kuroko quebrou o silêncio, com a voz um pouco rouca e sonolenta.

"Então Kagami-kun? Podes explicar agora o que querias dizer com aquela conversa de há pouco?"

"Bem…é só curiosidade mesmo… Não tens que responder…"

"Sim…?"

"Desde que começamos a namorar e a fazer coisas que os casais normalmente fazem….tu sabes….eu comecei a pensar nas tuas relações anteriores e fiquei curioso quanto ao facto de teres, ou não, ficado…por cima….com alguém antes… Se não quiseres responder não precisas, a sério, isto é demasiado vergonhoso para eu estar a falar contigo!"

Kuroko esboçou um pequeno sorriso. Kagami estava encostado a si e o rapaz de olhos azuis conseguia sentir a temperatura corporal do seu namorado subir, provavelmente vermelho até às orelhas. De súbito virou-se, ficando frente a frente com Kagami.

"Hmm…. Como sabes, as minhas últimas relações, com o Aomine-kun e o Akashi-kun, não foram muito felizes… Agora que estou contigo sinto-me tão melhor, parece que nos conhecemos desde que nascemos…" – Kuroko sentia periodicamente a necessidade de dizer estas palavras ao rapaz de cabelos avermelhados. Kagami conseguia criar um mundo só seu na sua cabeça e imaginar os piores cenários possíveis – uma vez andou deprimido durante uma semana por achar que o namorado tinha voltado para Aomine, quando na realidade Kuroko apenas lhe pediu ajuda para preparar a festa de aniversário de Kagami –, por isso Kuroko tinha que se assegurar que o namorado sabia exactamente os seus sentimentos mais sinceros.

"E a única vez em que consegui ficar por cima foi na última noite que tive com o Akashi-kun."

Kagami fez um esforço para não abrir demais a boca. O Kuroko já tinha sido o dominante com alguém? E logo com o Akashi?! Ele nem queria acreditar! O seu Kuroko, aquela coisinha querida e pequena, como ele achava, já tinha posto o Akashi ao chão e tinha-o…não podia ser!

"A sério? Uau… Eu… Nem sei bem o q dizer…"

"Foi a primeira e última vez, porque o Akashi-kun achou que eu tinha sido péssimo como dominante e decidiu acabar tudo comigo…. Até que descobri que ele já tinha tido uns quantos casos com os rapazes das equipas de basquetebol mais velhas da Teikou, o que explicou muita coisa… A sério, aqueles foram dias loucos… Depois com o Aomine-kun já não aconteceu nada, até porque só tínhamos 16 anos e….o Aomine-kun nunca sequer fez nenhum avanço."

"...o quê? A sério?" – Kagami estava a esforçar-se novamente, agora para não se rir. O Aomine, aquele mulherengo, não fez nenhum avanço com Kuroko? Por um lado até foi bom, porque ele não suportaria a ideia de sequer imaginar os dois juntos, mas por outro…muito estranho.

"Sim, ele sempre foi muito simpático, e quando acabamos ele apenas disse 'desculpa mas…tu não és o meu _tal_'. Ficamos um pouco separados depois disso, mas agora que ele está com o Kise-kun, acho que finalmente encontrou o seu tal…assim como eu encontrei o meu." – com estas palavras, o rapaz com olhos cor de céu enroscou-se no peito da sua luz, deixando-se abraçar pelo maior - "Amo-te tanto, Kagami-kun…"

Os dois rapazes trocaram um beijo, leve, longo e molhado, e Kagami sentiu-se "crescer". Não tardou muito até Kagami agarrar em Kuroko pela cintura e, usando alguma força, o colocar por cima de si, não quebrando o beijo.

Kuroko abriu os olhos e deixou os lábios do namorado – "Passa-se alguma coisa?"

"Não, só quero experimentar algo novo… Ou melhor, quero que _tu_ experimentes algo novo."

Kuroko não estava a perceber. O que pretendia Kagami? Eles nunca tinham experimentado aquela posição, e de repente Kagami tinha-o posto por cima dele. Será que…?

"Kagami-kun….tu não queres que eu…"

"Sim, é isso que eu quero. Quero que experimentes comigo como é ser o dominante. Eu confio em ti e seja o que for que queiras fazer, eu estou de acordo. Eu amo-te e quero que partilhes comigo essa experiência, não pode ser com mais ninguém."

O coração de Kuroko bateu mais forte nesse momento. O que tinha passado pela cabeça do tigre para dizer uma coisa daquelas? E mais importante, conseguiria ele próprio tratar Kagami da maneira certa? – "Tens a certeza Kagami-kun? Eu não sei se…"

"Tenho a certeza que consegues."

As palavras de Kagami saíram-lhe da boca com um sorriso. Kuroko sentiu que Kagami estava a falar a sério e fez-lhe a vontade: selou os seus lábios com os do namorado de um modo carinhoso e com a língua conheceu cada parte da boca da sua luz. Kagami tocava nos cabelos azuis do seu namorado com a ponta dos dedos, de uma maneira sensual.

O rapaz mais pequeno sabia cada ponto fraco do seu namorado, e agora era hora de os utilizar a seu favor: começou por beijar delicadamente o pescoço do amado, mesmo por baixo da orelha. Kuroko sabia que isso o ia enfraquecer.

Kagami estremeceu, e deixou-se levar pela sensação boa que o inundava de cada vez que Kuroko lhe tocava com os lábios – no pescoço, no queixo, no peito, no abdómen e um pouco mais abaixo, seguindo com a língua o rasto de pêlos que o levavam até aos seus _boxers_, que foram lentamente retirados por umas mãos pequenas, mas ágeis.

Kuroko não hesitou e deixou-se levar, fazendo aquilo que tinha vontade de fazer naquele momento: beijou levemente a ponta do membro que tinha nas mãos e, com movimentos lentos mas precisos, levou o rapaz mais alto à loucura.

"Tetsu- ahh…" – Kagami sentia-se flutuar, mas estava bem agarrado à cama pelos dois partilhada, apertando com uma mão os lençóis e, com a outra, as madeixas de cabelo do rapaz, que sentia o seu namorado a alcançar o seu limite muito brevemente. Num instante, estava Kuroko concentrado nas reacções do ruivo, e no outro estava já a engolir algo bastante familiar, sem se importar com nada.

Exausto, Kagami tentava recuperar o fôlego quando percebeu algo de errado – Kuroko estava parado, de joelhos em cima dele, completamente nu, ofegante e vermelho, com o membro erecto e a pingar. Kagami olhou-o, primeiro de relance e depois com mais atenção, percebendo lágrimas nos cantos dos olhos do rapaz. Aproximou-se dele, limpando-as com os polegares e agarrando com leveza a face da sua sombra.

"Kuroko? O que se passa? Fiz alguma coisa que não devia?"

O rapaz com olhos cor de céu mal conseguia responder, mas um som saiu da sua garganta ao aproximar-se do ouvido do outro – "…eu quero-te…"

Ao ouvir estas palavras, Kagami abriu muito os olhos e a sua primeira reacção foi a de atirar Kuroko com força contra a cama e beijá-lo com ainda mais agressividade, sentindo o _seu próprio sabor_ na boca do namorado. Nada disto o impediu, pouco depois, de encher o peito de Kuroko de marcas, o que deixou o pequeno ainda mais excitado.

Toda aquela tensão tinha deixado Kagami de novo no auge da excitação e, com Kuroko a implorar cada vez mais por si, agarrado ao seu pescoço enquanto ofegava e deixando a sua marca no mesmo, Kagami não teve outra saída senão satisfazer as necessidades de ambos. Levou dois dos seus dedos à boca de Kuroko e este percebeu o que o namorado pretendia, mas apenas disse, num tom baixo, "podes fazê-lo, estou pronto".

"Mas eu vou-te magoar!"

"Não vais não, o meu corpo já te conhece bem, podes fazê-lo…"

Com estas palavras, Kagami não hesitou: utilizou toda a agressividade em si, própria da sua personalidade _animalesca_, e tomou Kuroko, entrando nele de uma vez só, o que o levou a soltar um gemido agudo, repleto de prazer.

Kuroko gemia longamente, sem qualquer tipo de controlo – o facto de Kagami estar em cima dele, penetrando-o vezes sem conta, sem parar, deixava-o completamente em êxtase, e quando deu por si já se tinha vindo – uma, duas, três vezes até se sentir realmente satisfeito.

Eram quase 6 horas da manhã quando o casal finalmente cedeu ao cansaço e se deitou, uma vez mais, naquela cama grande e, agora, pegajosa e com cheiro de sexo.

Estavam abraçados, Kuroko por cima de Kagami. Sentiam-me mais próximos do que nunca, e mais apaixonados do que ninguém. Estavam ambos moles e obviamente precisavam de um banho, mas nenhum deles se sentia preparado para deixar aquele ninho e aquele calor gentil que os rodeava.

Numa voz rouca, Kagami quebrou o silêncio - "Afinal acabaste por não ser dominante… Desculpa, acho q foi mais forte que eu, é que tu estavas tão…querido… Desculpa!"

Kuroko disse que não com a cabeça e a custo disse - "Não digas isso, a culpa não foi tua nem minha. Acho que as coisas já estão predispostas a acontecer desta maneira… Eu gosto que estejas dentro de mim, gosto desta maneira de estarmos ligados, e não podia pedir mais nada em troca. Eu amo-te por seres aquele que me protege e que me ama do mesmo modo, e sem ti as coisas não seriam nunca as mesmas…"

Kagami soltou um sorriso de felicidade, que quase não lhe cabia nos lábios.

"Eu também te amo muito parvinho… Desculpa ter-te obrigado a ficar por cima, prometo que não o volto a fazer…" – o ruivo deu-lhe um beijo na testa. "Só quero que saibas que vou estar sempre preparado quando o quis-"

Kuroko calou-o com um beijo – "Shiu Bakagami, e que tal irmos dormir agora? Não sei quanto a ti, mas eu estou exausto!"

Kagami apenas anuiu com a cabeça, puxou os lençóis e deixou-se ficar naquela posição. Os apaixonados dormiram pela tarde dentro, como não podia deixar de ser, e aproveitaram a presença um do outro, lembrando-se daquela noite para o resto das suas vidas.

**-Fim-**

* * *

**Notas finais:** Bem, o que posso eu dizer? Já não escrevo ou publico nada aqui HÁ QUE SÉCULOS e peço imensas desculpas por isso u.u a vida tem estado um pouco ocupada, mas nestas semanas de férias vou dar o meu melhor por escrever umas coisinhas que tenho em mente e acabar outras, prometo!

Ahh, e espero que tenham gostado, estou orgulhosa de mim mesma pelo smut xD

Todas as críticas e opiniões são bem-vindas :D até uma próxima~~ :3


End file.
